


Day I- Holding Hands

by sazann



Series: SazAnn's 30 Day OTP Challenge- MorMor [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, I APOLOGIZE, M/M, mormor, this sucks because i wrote it in ten minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazann/pseuds/sazann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is bad, and I apologize.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day I- Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad, and I apologize.

Day 1- Holding Hands   
It wasn’t normal that Jim and Sebastian didn’t see each other all day. They were, as a matter of fact, closer to each other than either of them would really need. They would wake up next to each other, Seb would make breakfast, then Jim would go off and do whatever it was that he did while Sebastian was working. They would generally return home at the same time, though, around six PM, order dinner and occasionally shag. Sometimes, Jim was so wrapped up in what he was doing that he would forget to eat, and would require a little bit of reminder from Sebastian. It bothered Seb slightly how passive he was when he came back from his work, particularly more lately.  
On that particular day, though, they barely saw each other at all. Jim had skipped breakfast and left early for the third day in a row, and Sebastian was beginning to feel a bit jealous. Thus, he did what he rarely made the time to do, and followed Jim out the door when he tried to go off that day.  
“Come back, then. You’re missing breakfast.” protested Sebastian.  
“I don’t need to eat. Eating is ordinary. I need to go out.” muttered Jim, continuing to walk.   
Seb sighed. “It’s not about Sherlock Holmes again, is it?”  
“No.” replied Jim, although the tone gave off an air of uncaring sarcasm. “Why, are you jealous?” he sang.  
He crossed his arms. “So what if I am? You haven’t shut up about him since you started paying that cabbie to kill people. You know, I’m starting to think you’d rather just be around him all day.”  
Jim grinned- in all honesty, he liked it when his Tiger got jealous about him. “You know very well that’s not the case, Sebby.” he assured the sniper.   
“Oh? Do I? Because-” Sebastian was interrupted.   
“Oh, shut up.” murmured Jim, grabbing hold of Seb’s hand and speeding up.   
Sebastian blinked- Jim didn’t usually go for public displays of affection, opting to leave their interactions for the evenings in their lavish flat. He shrugged it off and continued walking with his boyfriend.   
“Where are we headed, then?” he asked.  
“A certain swimming pool.” replied Jim, giving Sebastian’s hand a squeeze. “I have some preparations to make. Wouldn’t mind having you around, either.”   
“If you insist.” the blond smiled.  
“I certainly do.”


End file.
